You Want me to Recruit Them!
by ChaoticChaosController
Summary: Everything's over, all the arcs have passed and Tsuna and his guardians are living their "normal" lives. But one day his Moon Guardian senses something ominous and she was right, Nono wants Tsuna to bring his classmates to the Vongola Mansion for him to recruit them, during the same summer that he is to become Decimo. What could possibly go wrong? "Is he dead?" (AU different pasts)


As I was walking down the street a breeze passed me... it was giving a message and it wasn't a good one.

I kept walking though, knowing that we could handle it. I ran my pale left hand in my short silver hair, my bangs covering my left eye, the moon ring on my finger glinting in the sunlight. I put my hand to my side; wearing the Namimori chu boy's uniform.

"Zetan!"

I turned and saw Sawada, Gokudera, and Yamamoto through my right blood red eye. I gave them a nod and waited for them to catch up, "Ohayogozaimasu Zetan!"

I looked at Sawada and nodded, "Ohayo."

Gokudera got pissed, "Don't greet Juudaime so casually!"

Yamamoto chuckled, "Maa maa Gokudera-kun."

I looked at them and nodded, "Ohayo."

Yamamoto smiled and waved, "Ohayo!"

Gokudera grumbled something and then said, "Ohayo."

We walked to school as usual and talking. We had gotten all our guardians, we all have our Vongola Rings, we defeated Byakuran, we defeated and became alliances with the Shimon family, we defeated Vindice, and the Acrobaleno curse has been removed. Now we are living our normal lives, summer break coming soon, where the Vongola Decimo ceremony will start.

We entered the school and just hung out until the bell ring and then the day went as normal.

~time skip no one's POV~

Tsuna looked out the window, obviously thinking about his and his guardians' trip starting next week, the first day of break to their childhood home. He smiled softly and then suddenly received a text. He looked down and then smiled realizing it was from Gokudera. He opened it up and saw it was the chat room.

Gokudera: Juudaime, are you thinking about the trip?

Tsuna: Yes, I'm excited to see the family again!

Zetan Fallon: You should stop texting in class, Hibari will find out one way or the other.

Gokudera: THEN WHY ARE YOU TEXTING?

Zetan Fallon: I can actually stand a chance against him.

Gokudera: Teme... Are you calling us weak, emo-baka?!

Suddenly a dark aura was sent to Gokudera and Gokudera only.

Zetan Fallon: What was that Go-ku-de-ra?

Gokudera: N-Nandemonai...

Tsuna: Gokudera-kun, Zetan yamete Kudasai!

Yamamoto: Hahahaha! What are you guys talking about?

Zetan Fallon: We were talking about our trip and then Gokudera and I were having an argument.

Yamamoto: Sounds like fun! I can't wait for the trip... I miss his meals!

Tsuna: Yamamoto-kun stop...you're making me hungry.

Gokudera and Yamamoto hid a snicker from their seats and Zetan smirked.

Tsuna: mou...

Chrome (Nagi): B-boss... don't worry we all miss his meals.

Zetan Fallon: Nagi you too?

Chrome (Nagi): *blush* H-hai.

Yamamoto and Gokudera laughed from their seats quietly and Chrome blushed in her seat.

Hibari: stop texting in class or kamikorosu.

Tsuna: HIEEEEEEEE HIBARI-SAN!

Zetan Fallon: I told you.

Yamamoto: Did you really Zetan?

Chrome (Nagi): C-cloud man...

Gokudera: Teme! Treat Juudaime with some respect!

Ryohei: EXTREEEEEEEEEEEME!

Zetan Fallon: If we were calling each other my ear drums would have burst, ne Nagi?

Chrome (Nagi): U-un...

Ryohei: WHAT ARE WE EXTREMELY TALKING ABOUT?!

Hibari: Herbivores, stop crowding I'm this chat room or kamikorosu.

Tsuna: HIIEEEEE

Yamamoto: Hahahaha, I could hear that "HIEEEEEE" in my mind.

Gokudera: Oi! Stop insulting Juudaime!

Ryohei: HOW DO I EXTREMELY GET OUT OF CAPS LOCK?!

Gokudera: idiot.

Ryohei: WHAT WAS THAT TAKO-HEAD?!

Gokudera: JUST WHAT I SAID LAWN-HEAD!

Suddenly Hibari burst into the classroom of 2-A and held up his tonfas, "Kamikorosu!"

Then the other door burst open and Sasagawa Ryohei appeared, "EXTREME!"

There was a stunning silence and then Yamamoto started laughing with Chrome chuckling in her seat. Tsuna let out a, "HIEEEEEE!" and Gokudera stood up, rising to the challenge. Zetan smirked from her seat, pulling out knives from her pocket.

Nezu-sensei looked all of them and resisted the urge to scream as Hibari was there.

Suddenly a tiny person jumped onto Ryohei's shoulder and Nezu-sensei stuttered out, "B-Boreen-sensei!"

Tsuna let out another, "HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" and Yamamoto laughed.

Ryohei looked at him, "MASTER PAO PAO!"

Gokudera bolted up, "Lawn-head why do you call him that knowing that it's Reborn-san?!"

Chrome stuttered out, "S-sun A-"

"Damedesu Nagi, you can't call him that out loud," said Fallon

"Akanbou."

Nezu-sensei looked at us, "All of you settle down and listen to what Boreen-sensei has to say!"

Hibari glared at him as did Fallon but he desperately tried to ignore it. Boreen-sensei, aka Reborn, hopped to the front of the class and announced, "The class 2-A and the class 3-A are being offered a summer break trip to Italy."

Suddenly the eight people in the class who were causing a ruckus had a serious aura around them. Reborn continued, "It's an all expense paid trip by a friend of mine. We will be staying in the Vongola Mansion near Milan. The vacation will start the second day after break and will end a week before the new term. Anyone in classes 2-A and 3-A are allowed to come as long as they get this permission slip signed."

Cheers erupted inside the class as the students talked excitedly to each other.

'_Has Reborn gone mad?' _asked Yamamoto telepathically through the Vongola Rings

'_No.' _Tsuna answered, _'He's planning something.'_

'_Tch, with these idiots around we won't be able to hang around as much.' _Grumbled Gokudera

'_This is extremely bad.' _(I'm not even gonna say)

'_Hn…' _and just by that 'hn' they could all tell Hibari was mad.

'_B-but w-what does the Sun A-Acrobaleno have planned?'_

'_I'll find out.' _Said Zetan

'_Thank you Zetan.'_

'_Tch…' _and just like Hibari, Zetan was pissed.

Reborn looked to Hibari, "Hibari Kyoya you are invited as well. Please raise your hand if you don't want to come on vacation."

Immediately all of the guardians raised their hands and Tsuna immediately followed. There were whispers around the class and Boreen pointed to Yamamoto, "Why?"

"Eh? Well I've got to help oyaji with the shop, I can't leave him."

Boreen pointed to Chrome, "Why?"

"A-ah… I p-planned t-to s-spend m-my b-break with my f-friends from K-Kokuyo…"

Boreen pointed to Ryohei, "Why?"

"EXTREME! I WON'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO DO ROAD WORK ON A TRIP TO THE EXTREME!"

Boreen pointed to Gokudera, "Why?"

"Juudaime isn't going and I will always stand by him, no matter what."

Boreen pointed to Hibari, "Why?"

"I don't trust Namimori with anyone else."

Boreen pointed to Zetan, "Why?"

"I don't have time to waste on people like you."

Surprisingly Boreen took that answer and then pointed to Tsuna, "Why?"

"Because I won't let you ruin my summer. Summer is the only time I have to spend with my family and you won't ruin my happiness just like that." He suddenly switched to Italian, getting angry just as all his other guardians were, "Don't think I'm not going to Italia, Reborn. I'm still going but I am not going to fall into this scheme of yours."

"I don't expect you to."

Then the last bell rang and everyone left the classroom except for the guardians and the Vongola Decimo himself. Even Reborn had left.

Zetan slammed her fist onto the table, "Damnit!"

Hibari didn't even bother to warn her about stop hurting school property. Ryohei was even quiet in this tense situation.

Chrome spoke out, "Boss… what do you plan to do about your act?"

Tsuna groaned and slammed his head onto the desk, "Why would Reborn do this? He knows I can't keep this act around the family."

Gokudera said hesitantly, "But isn't that good? They'll stop calling you dame."

Yamamoto laughed, "But when he's normal those rabid fangirls come back."

"Then what are you extremely gonna do Sawada?"

Tsuna looked up determinately, "I'll have to comply to Reborn's wishes. I'm gonna drop the dame act once we get to Italia."

~Later that night with Tsuna~

Tsuna started to pack his bags, putting in everything he needed for Italia. Reborn hopped into the room, "I heard that Mama and you are going to Italia early."

Tsuna looked at him, "Un, that's right Reborn. Kaa-san, Tou-san, and Nono oji-san said I could come early along with my guardians. I want at least some private time with my guardians before the break is over."

"And how did you manage to convince everyone?"

"Everyone was on board with it."

Reborn noticed he was irritated and then walked out of the room, "Ja ne dame-Tsuna, I'm going to Italia with your classmates and senpai."

"Hai."

"…Tsuna how long have you known me?"

"Ever since I was born."

"And have I ever disrupted your time with your guardians?"

"…No…"

"Then you should trust me to not disrupt your time with your guardians now."

"…Reborn what are you planning?"

"I'm not planning anything. This whole trip has been Nono's orders of wanting to see your classmates and wants to see if there are potential mafia members."

Tsuna spun around, "WHAT?! They're just kids!"

"So are you!"

"But I'm used to this! This has been my life for the last fourteen years! When people were playing with toys I was learning how to shoot a gun Reborn! I'm not an average kid… just like all my guardians."

"Tsuna! There is only one difference with them and you! They have a choice to enter the mafia you don't!"

"Reborn I'm not gonna let innocent people into my life of danger and death! No one average should live a life just like ours!"

He looked up at the clock, "Crap, I have to get going, the flight is leaving soon."

He closed up the small suitcase, after all most of his stuff was in the mansion, "Good bye Reborn."

There was no response as Tsuna ran down the stairs, going to his mom who was waiting at the door.

Reborn smiled, leaning on the windowsill, "He's grown up… my job is almost done."

~One week later at the Vongola Mansion~

"Open up Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna opened his door, dressed in an orange dress shirt and dark black jeans to see Fallon dressed in a dark grey dress shirt and black jeans as well, "Today's the day Tsunayoshi, Nono is calling for us."

"HEY WOMEN! I THOUGHT I SAID I WAS GOING TO GO GREET JUUDAIME THIS MORNING!" Gokudera ran down the hall, heading straight for us. Fallon stepped away and then kicked him into a pillar in the hall, "Good morning Hayato."

He got up, "Ohayogozaimasu Tsuna!"

"Oya, oya, who's causing all this racket this morning?"

Tsuna looked down the hall to see Rokudo Mukuro out of Vendicare Prison and Chrome Dokuro next to him, "Mukuro, Chrome, ohayo, we were just heading to Nono's office."

"Ohayo Tsuna Boss."

"For crowding, kamikorosu."

"Maa, maa, calm down Kyoya."

"TSUNA-NII I WANT CANDY!"

Fallon stood there; leaning against the pole she kicked Hayato into, as if she didn't cause any of this.

Suddenly Nono's cloud guardian entered the hall, eyeing them suspiciously, "Is something the matter?"

They didn't answer and he sighed, "Nono's waiting."

He opened the door and Nono was sitting at his desk, "Ah, you're all ready. Your classmates will be arriving in 20 minutes."

Gokudera growled lightly but Fallon just poked his throat, "Shh."

He glared at her but Nono something that surprised all of them, "Tsuna, I know you don't want to recruit your classmates… so Zetan, would you and Hibari recruit some of them?"

Fallon looked at him, "Nono!"

Hibari grunted, not showing agreement or disagreement.

Yamamoto sighed, "Well it looks like even after that discussion we had, we can't talk you out of it, Nono-san."

Ryohei said, "But Nono-san! Can't you realize that all these kids can't handle all of this?"

Mukuro stepped in, "He's right; we were brought up… differently. They have normal lives."

Lambo said, "And all of them bully Tsuna-nii!"

Hibari just visibly tightened his grip on his tonfas.

Tsuna's voice rang out, "It's fine minna."

They all quieted down and Tsuna continued, "Don't worry Nono-san… I will recruit my classmates. Do not push this job to Hibari and Fallon; they have other things to do."

Hibari, although not running the CEDEF, as Iemitsu was to step down and Basil was to take his place during the tenth ceremony, he was still tied in closely with it. He was busy running everything and seeing if everything was going smoothly. A few of his disciplinary committee members were a part of it; the second head of their group is Kusakabe.

Fallon, runs the information corps, they find information from every nook and cranny around the world and tells it to the Vongola. Her team was also equipped with skilled hackers and she being one herself.

Nono nodded, "Thank Tsuna."

There was a sudden knock on the door and the ninth's lightning guardian's head popped out, "The students from Namimori Chu are here early, Nono."

Nono smiled and looked to the tenth generation, "Shall we go greet them?"


End file.
